Furious Formers
by cgschwen
Summary: Brian O'Conner; thrill chaser, cop, driver. Dominic Toretto; street racer, ex-convict. Both go head to head in this thrilling action packed adventure. Coming in contact with alien robots and super drugs.


**Furious Formers**

By: Craig Gschwendtner

The street racers of the country are beginning to get anxious as the biggest street racing event in the nation nears. Race Wars are here and so are the top drivers of the nation. Dom is using this event to trade his product for another. Dom is trading uranium for the cocaine that has been talked about for years, the cocaine that has been just an urban legend until now. The only way known to get uranium is from the trucks transporting it. At any other time and place, uranium is heavily guarded. This is where Dom's crew of drivers come in. Being loyal friends is not the only influence for the crew. The crew's financial situations also benefit tremendously from helping Dom. Dom has promised to give each crew member ten percent of the profits.

In a world like ours, there will always be competition and conflict. That just so happens to apply here with Dom in this situation. A group of street racers from Tokyo led by a man known as Johnny Tran have gotten word of how to attain the cocaine. From the few encounters Dom has had with Johnny, he can tell he is hiding something from him. This hidden information is concerning Dominic, but he keeps proceeding with the operation. Disregarding something that he probably shouldn't have.

The supplier of the cocaine has instructed Dom to race certain cars for pinks. "Racing for pinks" is a bet made on a race where both racers put their cars on the line. Dom is told to purposely win or lose to certain cars. This is so the product can be transferred from person to person while the supplier can still remain discrete and unidentified. To Toretto, the car that he wins through the rigged race has a keen power but ominous feeling to it. Toretto doesn't think twice of these feelings as he has way much more to think about at the time. He is also instructed to drop off the cars he wins at the port at the end of dock three.

On the way back to the shop from the races, Brian notices a few black suburban's behind them. As the vehicles approach them, he radios Dom. Brian: "You see what's coming?" Dominic: "Yah, I have an idea who it might be." Dominic realizes what's going on. Johnny Tran is coming to try to hijack the crew's cocaine. Brian having the faster car of the group gets away quickly but the cars full of product are weighed down tremendously. Johnny Tran added three-hundred horse power to both of his now assault vehicles that are equipped with bullet proof windows and armor with a stationary .50 cal. lite machine gun mounted out the back window. Knowing the area, Dominic and the crew retreat off the road on this small gravel road. Little did Johnny Tran know but there is a thin, one-way road that runs through the mountains here. This gives the team a huge advantage over the large SUV's, this advantage is called suspension. Cars with better suspensions can turn corners the best and the fastest. This is something that is very Important in sports cars. With this, the team is gone through the mountains without a trace.

Once Brian, Dominic, and his crew drop off the two cars at the port and make it back to the shop, they call it a night. Dominic makes everyone promise not to speak of tonight. The crew knows not to disobey Dominic when he speaks as firmly as he did.

The next day, Brian wakes to a call from Dominic.

Dominic: "Where are you?"

Brian: "Home."

Dominic: "Get to my house now."

'Click'

Brian being concerned gets out of bed and quickly heads there. When he pulls up the whole crew is there and he knows something is wrong. Brian gets out of the car and is welcomed with a punch from Dom. Brian confused, asks "What the hell is going on?"

Dominic replies with, "When were you going to come clean Brian?"

Brian didn't respond, because of not knowing exactly what Dominic is talking about.

Angered, Dominic shouts "You know what I'm talking about Brian, we found your papers from an inside source. You're undercover."

Brian trying to explain himself, shouts that "If I was a cop why wouldn't I stop you when you had the uranium? It was in my car and I could have just drove off with it. After all, I had the fastest car!" This statement from Brian pushed Dominic over the edge. Instead of losing his cool, Dominic told him to leave. Brain complied.

About a week later, everyone still laying low, Dominic asks Brian to meet him at the shop. When Brian arrives, Dom has out his father's Dodge Charger. Brian asks, "What happens to be the occasion?" as Dominic starts to put half of the cocaine they received a few days before at Race Wars. Brian then realizes that this day was the day they were supposed to deliver the cocaine to a big time supplier.

Dominic replied with "We're going to figure out two things today Brian, the first is finding out if you're a man of your word.

Brian then asks, "What's the second?"

"Who has the fastest car. Meet me at the corner of Madison and Bradly" says Dominic while speeding out of his parking lot.

A few minutes later, Brian arrives and pulls up next to Dom at the stop sign. Brian knows exactly what is going on from participating in other street races. They are a block away from a stop light. If your car is fast enough which both of theirs are, you can make it through without the light turning red. As the two racers rev their engines and wait for the green light, they see the two cars that they dropped off at the port behind them. Right about that time the light turns green but their cars just will not move and both die. The two cars behind them didn't appear to have drivers in them, just the cars themselves. Both Dominic and Brian are confused.

The two cars from the ports then begin to approach them at an alarming rate. Right at about that time, both Dom's and Brian's start up. They both floor it and speed to the stop light as it turns green, disregarding the other cars at the time. As soon as they pass the lights, something very unexpected happened. Both their cars begin to shift and move in weird ways. All of a sudden, Brian is thrown from his car into the ditch on the side of the road. As he looks back, he sees his car transform into a big robot like giant. The robot that used to be Brian's Toyota Supra was now fighting the two cars that were chasing after them. They both happened to be robots as well. Brian looks over at Dominic and the passenger door opens and a voice coming from the car radio says "Get in." Brian doesn't question the demand and cooperates. Dominic asks Brian if he knows what's going on but he simply responds with "No."

As they are driving down the road the Supra catches up. Dominic asks the car, "What are you? What's going on?" The car that was only thought to be a plain old Dodge Challenger, stated that it's name was Optimus Prime and also that Dominic doesn't know what he has gotten himself into.

Dominic replies back with, "what do you mean I don't know what I've gotten myself into?"

Optimus Prime: "You really don't know do you? The cocaine you received a few days ago is from another planet. It is one of the most illegal drugs in the universe. If this gets out that this much of it was brought to your planet, you will get invaded."

As the both cars reached town they went straight to the shop. Optimus Prime asks the guys, "Would you two be willing to take down the Decepticons with us?" Both Dom and Brian replied with yes as they were both excited for the adventure ahead.


End file.
